J’ai quelque chose à vous dire
by Lied
Summary: [31 déclarations] Hermione a une nouvelle importante à faire à Severus Snape. Draco en a une aussi qui concerne Harry Potter. Le Baron Sanglant veut obtenir le coeur de Mimi Geignarde. Et dans tout ça, Poudlard assiste au Plan Machiavélique de Snape.


**Un grand remerciement à Alisa pour la bétalecture de ma fic. Parce que vu la longueur, c'était un travail de titan.  
****Merci ma toute belle !**

oOo

**J'ai quelque chose à vous dire**

oOo

« Professeur ? »  
« Melle Granger, que me vaut le plaisir de votre... visite ? » Demanda la voix soyeuse de Snape.  
« Une bonne nouvelle. Je suis enceinte. »

Severus Snape souleva un sourcil, le reste de son visage restant de marbre.  
Il attendit la suite. Hermione gesticula, mal à l'aise, triturant nerveusement un fil invisible sur la manche de sa robe de sorcière.

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle... Vous allez être père. »

Le silence suivant fut explosif. Hermione fixait le Maître des Potions de Poudlard, espérant une réaction, des cris, de la colère, une dénégation, n'importe quoi, mais pas ce manque total de réponse.

« Monsieur... »

Il la fixa intensément, son regard la stoppa dans sa phrase. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent quand, en face d'elle, le professeur se leva. Puis il entama une promenade silencieuse autour de sa personne avant de s'arrêter juste derrière elle et de se pencher jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit à quelques millimètres de son oreille gauche.  
Elle sentait le souffle profond et tranquille contre elle.  
Mais comment faisait ce type pour être aussi calme malgré la nouvelle ?

« Je suppose que... »

Hermione cessa toute réflexion, complètement à l'écoute d'une solution possible.

« ... Nous devrions féliciter Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malefoy pour leur grande réussite... Mais comment pouvez-vous être si sûr de vous Mademoiselle Granger quant au père ? »

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer sous l'outrage et se retourna vivement vers l'homme en noir, le menton fièrement levé, son nez frôlant à peine le menton de son professeur. Pour la énième fois, elle se maudit d'être aussi petite mais n'en eut cure et pointa un doigt rageur contre la poitrine masculine qu'elle martela de son index accusateur.

« JE... SUIS... TOUJOURS... VIERGE ! » Martela-t-elle, mots à mots, outragée. « ET... SI... VOUS... N'AVIEZ... PAS... MIS... HARRY... ET... MALEFOY... ENSEMBLE... POUR... LE COURS... ÇA... NE... SERAIT... PAS... ARRIVÉ ! »  
« En quoi ceci me désigne-t-il comme le père ? » Interrogea, doucement, Severus, goguenard.  
« FICHU ! ZUT ! FLÛTE ! VOUS SAVEZ TRÈS BIEN COMMENT SEVERUS SNAPE ! » Hurla-t-elle. « VOUS... VOUS ! AAAARGH ! VOUS ! » Cracha la brunette avant de sortir précipitamment de la salle, en oubliant son sac posé sur un coin du bureau.

Severus contempla longuement la porte qui résonnait encore du claquement furieux qu'avait appliquée la jeune Gryffondor à sa sortie.  
Alors, après un moment, un sourire narquois commença doucement à se dessiner sur sa face, sa silhouette se redressant dans la posture du vainqueur.

« Objectif numéro un atteint », Commenta-t-il avec délectation.

L'homme se retint de se frotter les mains, puis se dirigea vers son bureau pour chercher l'anneau de mariage des femmes de la famille Snape. Autant ne pas attendre pour jouer les preux chevaliers et courir après la jeune femme pour lui proposer le mariage.  
Après tout, il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait à portée de main.  
La préfète en chef, Gryffondor de son état, petit génie de Poudlard, Hermione Granger.  
Il sourit devant le bon déroulement de son plan machiavélique pour obtenir l'épouse de ses rêves.  
Il sortit avec l'anneau en poche, prenant aussi à l'occasion le sac de la demoiselle, et tomba sur le Baron Sanglant juste devant ces cachots.

« Ah Severus, je vous cherchais justement... »

o0o

« **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par je fais très mal la chose ?** » S'insurgea Hermione contre Ginny.  
« Je dis que tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui annoncer la nouvelle... et avorter en douce. Comme ça pas de problème. Après tout, c'est un accident et... » Expliqua lentement la rouquine, essayant de calmer sa camarade.

Hermione ouvrit et referma la bouche, dans une imitation parfaite de poisson, en blanchissant avant de virer violet de fureur.

« GINEVRA MORGANE WEASLEY ! COMMENT OSES-TU SUGGÉRER QUE JE METTE FIN Á LA VIE D'UN PETIT ÊTRE INNOCENT ! » Vociféra la brune à travers le dortoir féminin de Gryffondor.  
« Innocent, innocent... tu es enceinte depuis 3 jours Hermione, ce n'est même pas un être vivant ! »

Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur et, pour la deuxième fois en une journée, quitta la pièce en claquant la porte avec rage.  
Ginny la regarda partir avec inquiétude. Elle secoua sa tête, doucement, d'un air désolé. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un.

o0o

_« ...**Ensorceler l'esprit, emprisonner les sens.**» Finissait Snape, répétant comme d'habitude son petit discours à effet comme à chaque fois qu'ils allaient étudier une potion importante, dangereuse ou difficile. Ou les trois à la fois._

_Hermione frémissait d'anticipation pour ce test : gérer une nouvelle potion et être notée sur leurs aptitudes face à l'inconnu. Ron et Harry roulèrent leurs yeux devant leur amie, avant de jeter un regard torve à l'objet de leur haine.  
__Le professeur le leur rendit avant de sourire de façon mauvaise. Tous les Gryffondors présents déglutirent péniblement sauf Hermione, perdue dans l'extase qu'annonçait une nouvelle tâche difficile, ne se rendant compte de rien._

_« Évidemment, » Reprit l'homme sombre, « Afin que tout soit fait sans aucune tricherie, je choisirai votre partenaire pour ce test. »_

_Il y eut un frisson glacé à travers la salle, tous les élèves se figèrent sous la menace implicite, sauf la brunette en train de se remémorer ses cours pour ne pas faire d'erreur. Chacun des élèves présents jetait un regard en biais aux autres, priant pour ne pas être appareiller avec quelqu'un d'incompétent ou pire... de la maison ennemi._

_« Potter Malefoy ! »_

_Un regard traqué traversa l'ensemble des adolescents. C'était la fin des haricots, Snape était devenu fou._

_« Granger Bulstrode ! »_

_Cinglé on vous dit._

_« Parkinson Brown ! Weasley Crabbe ! Longbottom Goyle ! ... »_

_Et continuant ainsi jusqu'à ce que les élèves soient enfin avec leur camarade de douleur. S'ils avaient regardés attentivement, ils auraient remarqués que Granger, placée comme d'habitude au devant de la classe, n'était entourée que de couples féminins, exceptés Malefoy et Potter juste derrière elle et sa compagne d'étude._

_Severus Snape le savait lui, et il dut retenir un sourire déjanté à cet effet. Pour se donner une contenance, il agita sa baguette et fit apparaître les instructions._

_« Commencez ! »_

_Et c'est là que c'est arrivé._

o0o

« **Le cœur à sa raison, que la raison ne connaît pas.** » Expliqua calmement Luna à son amie.  
« Mais enfin, un bébé avec Snape ! » S'insurgea Ginny.  
« Ça aurait pu être pire... »  
« Comme quoi ? » Demanda, rogue, la rouquine.  
« Elle aurait pu attendre un enfant de Tu-Sais-Qui... » Commenta rêveusement la blondinette.

Ginny pâlit, se sentant brusquement malade.

« Non mais tu... je... LUNA ! » S'écria la jeune Weasley.  
« Mmmm... oui ? »  
« Oh, laisse tomber... » Finit Ginny, tout à coup fatiguée. « Tu dois avoir raison. »  
« J'ai toujours raison. » Grimaça follement son amie.

o0o

« Mademoiselle Granger ! » Interpella Snape, du bout du couloir, en voyant passer une tornade brune.

Hermione s'arrêta, comme figée à nouveau par le Basilic, et, enfin, se tourna lentement, très lentement, vers son professeur, qui la rejoignait d'un pas calme.

« Où allez-vous Mademoiselle ? » Interrogea-t-il.  
« **Je vais à mon cours de salsa !** » Lâcha, avec rancœur et en roulant des yeux, la brunette avant de se décider à vider son sac.

Elle leva les bras au ciel et commença à tempêter, sa colère toujours pas retombée.

« J'ai l'air de faire quoi ? Je vais voir ma chef de maison pour lui annoncer que je ne finirais pas ma septième année parce que je suis enceinte de mon professeur de Breuvages Magiques, et quand j'aurais reçue un coup de pied au cul hors de cette école pour ça, il faudra que je rentre chez mes parents pour leur expliquer pourquoi leur petite fille, qui a vaincue l'an dernier un magicien fou avec ses meilleurs amis, revient enceinte, vierge et sans diplôme ni père pour son enfant ! ARGH ! Pourquoi moi ! » Protesta finalement, sa frustration à son comble, la brunette.

Snape la laissa lancer sa vapeur à toute zingue, en profitant pour se rapprocher d'elle. Quand elle arriva enfin à la fin d'une de ses récriminations sur la morale victorienne et vieux-jeu du monde de la Magie et la stupidité des mâles sorciers hormonales, il était juste à la bonne distance pour refaire ce dont il rêvait chaque nuit depuis si longtemps.  
Il glissa un bras autour des petites épaules, puis l'attira contre sa poitrine, réduisant les quelques centimètres restant entre eux à rien.  
Ça eut l'avantage de faire taire brusquement la jeune Gryffondor.  
Il retint un soupir de bien-être à la sentir juste là, contre lui.

Il avait tempêté, il avait maudit, longtemps, quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle pendant sa quatrième année, se traitant de pédophile, de malade, de monstre, d'imbécile et d'idiot mais le temps et la sixième année aidant, il s'était rendu compte que plutôt de combattre ses sentiments, il devrait chercher un moyen de gagner la sorcière.  
Il savait qu'il n'était pas beau, peu aimable, pas vraiment héroïque même s'il avait participé à la chute de Voldemort l'année précédente, pas extraordinaire, bref, en quelques mots pas assez Potter ou Krum pour attirer le regard de sa belle.  
Mais il était résolu à l'avoir, et tous les moyens seraient les bons. Il ne s'embarrassait pas de la morale. Il lui fallait agir vite, dans sa septième année, avant qu'elle ne quitte l'école ou qu'un gamin plus jeune ne réussisse à la lui prendre.

Son deuxième bras laissa glisser le sac de livre de sa proie, doucement au sol, avant de serpenter à son tour autour du corps féminin et plein de promesses de sa proie. Il abaissa son nez et fouina avec dans la chevelure indisciplinée, inspirant lentement et longuement le parfum doux et sans chichi de la future Madame Snape.

o0o

Hermione essayait vainement depuis quelques minutes de reconnecter les liaisons neurales de son cerveau mais il semblait qu'il l'avait abandonné, le lâche. Les bras, oui, parce que maintenant il y en avait deux, l'enfermaient dans un cocon protecteur et chaud. Et qui sentait bon la valériane, le sorbier et la terre humide après un orage lourd et inattendu.  
Pas du tout ce qu'elle se serait attendue de la chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots. Elle rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle s'y sentait bien.

_Mince, Mione_, S'interpella-t-elle en pensée. _C'est ton professeur.  
__Et le père de ton enfant_, Ajouta une petite voix consciencieuse.  
_Ah non, c'est pas le moment de me faire le coup du débat intérieur_, Gémit, en elle-même, la brunette.

Tout le long de la querelle, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'était penchée dans l'étreinte et que son souffle s'était calmé, sa fureur disparue, ne laissant qu'un lourd vide de fatigue après le stress et l'énervement.  
Elle soupira alors que les larmes lui montaient finalement aux yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix dans le lourd tissu noir de son professeur.

Elle sentit un main fine et longue glisser le long de sa chevelure, pour se perdre dans ses mèches brunes à la hauteur de son cou. Un frisson traversa son dos, du bas jusqu'en haut, puis elle ressentit une pression douce à la base de sa nuque et sombra dans l'inconscience.

« D'abord vous reposer... » fut la seule chose qu'elle entendit en succombant à la nuit.

o0o

Severus regardait la créature endormie dans son lit. Elle était juste à sa place, là, entre les draps vert boisé et la monumentalité du lit de bois noir. Elle soupira en bougeant un peu, dévoilant une jambe à travers les draps.  
Il n'avait pas pu résister, en se disant que la faire dormir dans sa tenue d'école ne lui permettrait pas d'être à l'aise, et il lui avait enlevé ses habits et vêtements, sauf sa chemise et ses sous-vêtements de coton blanc. Il n'avait osé aller plus loin, quoique ses doigts l'aient démangés. Mais elle aurait pu se vexer.  
Il avait contemplé son repos depuis lors, se demandant comment ça serait de l'avoir avec lui, dans ses bras maintenant, à travers le grand lit, puis plus tard, quand son ventre serait rond et tendu de son enfant.

Il faudrait qu'elle prenne un peu de poids. Elle se négligeait à trop étudier, ne mangeant pas assez. Il renifla en se disant que ça valait aussi pour lui mais il allait changer ses habitudes pour qu'elle suive son exemple.

Parfaitement à sa place.  
Et personne ne lui la prendrait. Il avança la main, atteignant rapidement sa destination, et caressa la joue rose, effleura la ligne du nez de la brunette.

Il soupira de bonheur. Si rien que ça le rendait heureux, il avait hâte d'être marié pour toucher au paradis.  
Il sourit. De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas le choix et puis, s'il le fallait, il aurait recours à une légère potion d'amour. Autant profiter des avantages d'être un Maître de Potions, après tout, et nul ne le saurait jamais.  
Sa main descendit alors que son pouce traçait la ligne de sa mâchoire.  
Avec un peu de chance le bébé serait une fille, parfaite réplique de sa mère. Il libéra son imagination, qu'il n'employait guère d'habitude, et se mit à rêvasser.

o0o

Harry grommela en jetant un regard assassin vers un blondinet au bout de la salle.  
Non seulement il était en détention à cause de Malefoy et Snape, mais en plus sa punition était avec ce sale petit furet fouineur et manipulateur qui avait osé…  
AAAAAARGH !  
Respire Harry, respire.

_Dedans, dehors, inspire, expire… voilà. Je suis fier de toi, _commenta sa petite voix intérieure. _Au moins cette fois, Malefoy a été puni._

Le brun se détendit alors qu'il rinçait sa brosse à dent dans le seau à ses côtés, puis continua de nettoyer le sol de la salle des trophées sous la surveillance de Rusard.  
Mais ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si Snape avait perdu ses marbres et décidé de faire de son contrôle un calvaire en le mettant avec l'autre Serpentard.  
Ni le fait que Malefoy avait gâché leur potion en lui collant un coup de coude qui lui avait fait lâcher l'œuf de HgRsfan… De toute façon, c'est le blond qui avait mis trop de Wiktt dans la potion. Une pleine poignée, il avait mis l'abruti.  
C'est donc bien à cause de l'attrapeur blond que le chaudron avait explosé.

En pleine direction d'Hermione.

D'abord.

Et non, il ne se sentirait pas coupable parce que sa meilleure amie, sa presque sœur avait passée trois jours à l'hôpital. Ce n'était pas à cause de lui.  
Même s'il n'avait pas répondu à la provocation de Malefoy, ça serait arrivé...  
Enfin, il aurait pu rester plus calme. Peut-être.  
Mais…

_Et merde ! Foutu Furet !_

o0o

_« **Granger Vous êtes virée !** »  
_« Nooooooooooooon ! » S'écria Hermione en se redressant en sueur.

Elle haleta, les larmes au coin des yeux. Elle sentit quelqu'un la prendre dans ses bras et elle se laissa aller. Le corps était masculin et elle se demanda comment Harry ou Ron avaient pu entrer dans son dortoir.  
Puis la question qui lui vint soudain fut « comment était-elle arrivée dans son lit ? ».  
Tout à coup, un poids énorme s'abaissa sur son estomac et elle avala avec difficulté.

_Oh Merlin.  
__Ne relève pas la tête ma fille. Ce n'est que la suite du cauchemar.  
__Après le Professeur Mac Gonagall qui te chasse de l'école, c'est l'enchaînement de tes dérives cauchemardesques… tout va bien, tout va bien._

« Vous allez bien ? » Demanda une voix masculine et soyeuse.

La brunette essaya de ne pas se raidir.

_Non, non, non ! Ça ne va pas du tout !  
__Oh Morgane ! Snape… Pardon, le Professeur Snape me tient. Ne pas paniquer, ne surtout pas paniquer !_

Une main câlina son dos avant de monter jusqu'à son menton que de longs doigts saisirent pour le relever lentement.

_Okay. Maintenant panique. Il fait quoi ? Ferme les yeux ! Si tu fermes les yeux, peut-être que ça ne sera pas vrai !_

« Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? » Questionna tranquillement la voix avec douceur.

_Comment il peut faire ça avec sa voix ? On dirait qu'il s'inquiète… Sa voix est toujours sèche et ricanante d'habitude, mais là, c'est comme… comme une caresse auditive. C'est adorable. Argh. Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Pourquoi moi !  
__Oh… Oh… MerlinVivianeMorgane ! Son pouce caresse ma joue. Oh… je ne dois pas… je ne dois pas…_

« Ouvrez les yeux, regardez-moi ! » Pria maintenant, avec autorité, l'homme.

Elle obéit en prenant une grande inspiration.

o0o

« **Tiens je mangerai bien des fraises moi...** » Commenta à vide Draco.

De l'autre côté, Potter secoua la tête avec affliction en continuant sa tâche. Le blondinet, lui, regarda ses mains avec dégoût. Toutes ses punitions ingrates allaient abîmer ses précieuses et magnifiques mains.  
Tout ça à cause d'une Sang-de-Bourbe et de Potter.  
Il ricana. Et de Snape. N'oublions pas Snape.

Non mais, on avait idée de le mettre en équipe avec la Merveille Brune. Sa Majesté Potter, le tombeur de ces dames.  
Foutu hétéro ! Et merde ! Me regardes pas comme ça, espèce de crétin !  
Ça ne serait certainement pas arrivé si tu avais arrêté de jeter des coups d'œil bovin au dos de Granger.  
Sincèrement ? Qu'est-ce que sa chute de reins a de plus que la mienne ?

Moi, Draco Malefoy, le magnifique, l'Attrapeur de Serpentard, le descendant d'une des lignées les plus pures du monde magique.  
Et merde, pourquoi j'ai envie de fraises moi. Ça fait trois jours que j'ai envie de fraises, que je vomis tous les matins et que l'odeur du parfum de Pansy me file des nausées.

…

Je devrais aller voir Mme Pomfresh mais…  
Non, je suis un mâle, y'a pas moyen que cette foutue potion ratée m'ait fait quoique ce soit. N'empêche.  
J'ai envie de fraises et de chocolat. Et pourquoi il me fixe comme ça l'autre abruti là.  
Tout'façon, tu peux toujours courir mon coco pour que je te dise en face que tu es le mec le plus sexy que je connaisse malgré ta dégaine de perdant.

_ET POURQUOI CETTE FOUTUE ENVIE DE FRAISES NE PASSE PAS !  
SNAPE ! GRANGER ! POTTER ! JE VOUS DÉTESTE !_

o0o

Severus regarda les longs cils trembler.  
Elle n'était pas la créature la plus belle du monde, mais elle avait des dispositifs magnifiques.  
Ses longs cils par exemple, ou sa peau qui avait un aspect de pêche, ou encore son sourire merveilleux, qu'elle dédiait à ceux qu'elle adorait.  
Elle sourirait comme ça à ses enfants, il en était sûr.  
Même si lui n'y aurait pas droit, il savait qu'elle sourirait à leurs enfants.

Elle hésitait à ouvrir les yeux, son corps était raide et tremblait un peu contre lui, mais il attendit patiemment.  
Cela faisait trois ans qu'il attendait, et il était enfin proche du but, il pouvait encore patienter un peu.  
Son pouce caressa la courbe de sa joue pour se perdre sur ses lèvres.  
Salazar, qu'elle était magnifique ainsi abandonnée entre ses bras.  
Ne pas l'embrasser, ne pas la brusquer.

« Ouvrez les yeux, regardez-moi ! » Pria Severus, avec autorité, pour ne pas céder à son envie de dévorer sa bouche d'un baiser.

Il perçut la jeune femme inspirer fortement puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent, cannelle chaude pailletée d'or, face à l'onyx des siens. Merlin, faites que le petit ait ses yeux.  
Il se dit que ce qu'il faisait été pure folie. Qu'il allait gâcher son plan parfaitement huilé mais il n'en avait cure.  
Il se baissa et son nez, long et tordu, effleura le sien, rond et féminin. Sa bouche s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la sienne.  
Il inspira son parfum. Il soupira de bonheur et perdit la raison.

Severus remonta ses deux mains en coupe autour du visage de la brunette puis, frotta leurs nez avec délicatesse.  
Elle haleta, ses mains remontant pour se placer sur les siennes, une rougeur intense se développant sur ses pommettes et son nez, d'une manière adorable.  
Leurs lèvres ne se frôlaient qu'à peine, mais il ne franchissait pas les dernier millimètres, perdu dans la caresse nasale douce de son petit projet aux cheveux bruns et en désordre.

« Épousez-moi. » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque et pas tout à fait aussi confiante que d'habitude.

Bravo Severus, pour les déclarations de mariage, tu viens d'obtenir la note maximale de la demande la plus non-romantique et inefficace de l'histoire des Snape.  
Ou alors c'était son père.  
Passons.  
Il entendit la prise de souffle, sentit sa poitrine se gonfler d'air sous le choc, et ses beaux yeux s'agrandirent de surprise alors que le rouge montait maintenant jusqu'au front.  
Severus Snape se dit que tant qu'à faire l'idiot devant une Gryffondor, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et prit possession des lèvres entrouvertes, ses yeux se fermant pour mieux profiter des sensations de l'instant.

Il la fit tomber en arrière sur le lit et continua son baiser alors qu'une main descendit, possessive, s'emparer d'une fesse qu'il ne relâcha plus, l'autre occupée dans la masse de cheveux indisciplinés de sa victime.  
A lui et à personne d'autre.  
Elle était à lui, elle et le bébé, et aucun mâle, nul homme ne la lui prendrait.  
Il approfondit le baiser, pour marquer son territoire. Personne.

o0o

« **Et Serpentard gagne !** » S'écria le Baron Sanglant.

Sir Nicolas grommela. Par les chausses de Merlin. Il avait encore perdu au backgammon face à ce serpent. Il fixa son adversaire avec circonspection.  
Si au moins il savait comment l'autre avait triché.

« Vous ne dites rien Sir Nicolas ? Gryffondor serait mauvais perdant ? »  
« … » Protesta silencieusement le fantôme semi-décapité.  
« Vous me devez un gage. »

L'autre sembla pâlir plus qu'habituellement.

« Allons, allons, rien de bien grave, je compte juste sur vous pour m'aider à faire sortir la souris de son trou… »

Sir Nicolas secoua le chef violemment.

« Baron, Mimi vous a déjà dit non la dernière fois, pourquoi insistez-vous auprès de cette demoiselle ? »  
« Parce que, cher ami, aucune femme ne devrait résister à un homme de mon charme... »

Sir Nicolas se prit la tête entre les mains. Et voilà, c'était reparti. Foutus Serpentards et leurs techniques détournées pour obtenir les personnes qu'ils aimaient.  
Au moins, les Gryffondors faisaient moins de ruses et plus d'actions.  
Enfin, ça pourrait toujours occuper leur temps à hanter.  
N'empêches, un jour, quelqu'un devrait expliquer les vertus du « rentrons-leur-dans-le-lard » à la maison de Salazar. Ça irait plus vite que toutes ses simagrées.

Sir Nicolas s'installa, attendant que son compagnon fantomatique ait fini la longue liste de ses qualités masculines et pourquoi Mimi Geignarde devrait ne l'en aimer que plus.  
Dieu merci, les fantômes ne pouvaient pas se reproduire.

o0o

« **Dieu du ciel, Hermione c'est toi !** » S'écria Ginny, tirant brusquement Luna par la manche pour courir rejoindre la brunette.  
« Bonjour Hermione, tu te promènes dans les cachots ? Ils sont magnifiquement humides pour la saison, non ? » Demanda gentiment Luna, imperturbable.

Un regard absent leur répondit. La bouche d'Hermione avait l'air gonflée, ses cheveux encore plus en désordre que d'habitude et…

« HERMIONE ! » Hurla Ginny. « Où sont tes vêtements ? Tu n'as plus que ta chemise et ta culotte ! Oh Féerie ! Hermione, tout va bien ! »

La rousse s'agita aussitôt autour de son amie, vérifiant et priant pour que rien de grave ne soit arrivé à la Dévoreuse de Livres de leur maison. Le premier qui avait posé une main de façon incorrecte sur son amie allait voir de quel bois se chauffait une Weasley. Et ça ne serait pas beau à voir.  
Maudits mâles ! Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor comme Serpentard.  
Tous à mettre dans le même sac.

La brune se laissa faire en silence, les yeux perdus dans le lointain, alors que son amie blonde la recouvrait de son manteau et que Ginny menaçait de châtrer tous les mâles de l'école dans les vingt-quatre heures à venir.

Poudlard était vraiment agité ces derniers temps.

o0o

« Abruti ! Abruti ! Abruti ! » Se répéta pour la cent cinquantième fois Snape. « Abruti. »

Le dernier fut ajouté pour la bonne mesure. Il regarda ses mains avec dégoût.

« Bravo. Pour tout gâcher en quelques minutes, tu es le roi. » Gronda-t-il, en serrant les poings. « Quatre mois de boulot et tout un plan foutu en l'air parce que tu n'as pas pu résister deux minutes de plus à Hermione. AAAAAAARGH… »

Il attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et la jeta violemment contre le mur. Cela ne le défoula pas, vu que c'était une des chaussures de la jeune femme qui venait de le fuir.  
Ses épaules s'abaissèrent alors que la fureur faisait trembler brutalement ses membres.

En prime, elle était presque nue, dans les cachots de l'école et…  
Si elle rencontrait un des gamins de l'école ? Et si l'un d'eux essayait de… !  
Severus se précipita dans une bourrasque en dehors de ses quartiers, déterminé à retrouver sa brune et à la ramener dans ses quartiers pour l'y enfermer et la garder avec lui, loin de tous les crétins hormonaux de cette école.Il tuerait le premier qui tenterait ne serait-ce qu'un geste déplacé sur sa femme.

o0o

_A y est. Fini._

Harry étira ses muscles douloureux, devant la salle de ses tortures appelées aussi détentions, qu'il venait de quitter.  
Il regarda, ses yeux paresseusement à demi-fermés, partir la petite forme masculine de son ennemi juré.  
Enfin, plutôt celui de Ron, le sien avait été Voldemort.  
Hum… y a pas à dire, il a une belle chute de reins, tiens. Et pas que belle, mais aussi très agréable au toucher vu qu'il avait pu poser les mains dessus pendant ce foutu cours de potions qui avait dégénéré.  
Et la façon dont il march…

_AAAAAAARGH ! _Hurla le brun quand un objet roux identifiable entra en gros plan, en plein dans son champ de vision.

« **Oooooops, tiens salut Ron !** » Bafouilla le brun, espérant que son meilleur ami n'avait rien remarqué.  
« Ça va Harry ? Tu avais l'air dans la lune… La punition était un vrai calvaire hein ? » Déclara à blanc Ron Weasley, visiblement en colère.

_T'imagines même pas…_

« Oui. » Répondit Harry Potter laconique, en regardant le jeune homme, face à lui.  
« En fait, on a un problème… » Continua le roux, dents serrées.  
« … » Répondit-il en fixant son ami, les yeux perforateurs, attendant de voir ce qui avait mis en rage son meilleur ami.  
« Hermione… Ginny et Luna l'ont trouvée à moitié nue dans les cachots, muette et complètement déboussolée. Et elle n'arrête pas de pleurer depuis. »

Harry serra les poings, comme son ami. Ils se regardèrent.

« Je vais buter celui qui lui a fait ça ! » Déclara, glacial, le Survivant.

Son ami acquiesça puis ajouta quand même sa contribution.

« Personnellement, j'aimerai d'abord le châtrer comme le suggère Ginny, puis lui arracher les yeux et lui couper les mains, si tu veux bien. »

Harry le regarda et hocha la tête avec compréhension.

« Tu as toujours eu de bonnes stratégies… » Complimenta-t-il.  
« … » Rétorqua Ron conciliant, en haussant les épaules.

Puis ils partirent rejoindre les filles pour savoir qui était leur future victime.

o0o

Luna effleura doucement les cheveux bruns d'une Hermione enfin calme et endormie. Ses genoux servaient d'oreiller à la brunette tandis que Ginny, fulminante, faisait les cent pas dans la pièce de la Préfète Principale.  
Elles attendaient que les garçons les rejoignent dans les quarts privées d'Hermione, pour discuter de l'état de la jeune fille et des mesures à prendre.

Luna soupira silencieusement, en regardant Ginny s'agiter vainement, continuant à affirmer qu'elle allait châtrer le mâle inconnu qui avait mis leur petite Hermione dans cet état.  
Il faut dire que tous étaient très inquiets depuis le début de l'année, car le comportement de Snape avait semblé enclin à changer en faveur de la Miss Je-Sais-Tout, au grand déplaisir des Serpentards, qui avaient continués et même renforcés leurs moqueries à l'égard de la brunette, malgré la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui.  
Hermione avait toujours tout pris avec peine et silence, encaissant sans mot dire, mais si, après les mots, ces crétins étaient passés aux actes…

Il y aurait du sang froid sur les pierres et les dalles de Poudlard avant la fin de la soirée.  
La blonde passa une main douce sur le front crispé de son amie endormie.  
Et chantonna un air sans queue ni tête pour tromper l'ennui et calmer aussi bien Ginny que le sommeil d'Hermione.  
Pourvu qu'Harry soit plus pondéré face aux évènements que la famille Weasley où il y aurait un carnage.

La tableau s'ouvrit à toute volée, indiquant un Harry blême de rage et un Ron bouillonnant de fureur.  
Luna laissa tomber un soupir fort.  
Elle se mit à préparer mentalement sa défense pour le moment où elle devrait passer devant le jury pour meurtre prémédité. La nuit s'annonçait violente.

o0o

_Bulstrode ricana et se pencha vers Hermione, en faisant mine d'attraper les pétales de violette pour leur breuvage._

_« **Grangeeeeeer, vous avez été une méchante fille...** »_

_Hermione regarda, interloquée, sa camarade de contrôle. Ça y est, Millicent Bulstrode avait perdue ses derniers neurones.  
__Elle souleva un sourcil silencieux. L'autre la regarda goguenarde._

_« Oh, vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous arrivez à obtenir tous les mâles de Gryffondor à vos pieds sans utiliser de breuvages magiques d'amour ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien voir en un p'tit castor touffu comme vous sinon ? » Gloussa la grande et costaude brune de Serpentard._

_Hermione vit rouge et se tourna brusquement vers elle, un doigt pointé vers Millicent, décidée à ne pas se laisser insulter une seconde de plus.  
__Elle entendit une déflagration à ce moment-là et tourna la tête en direction du bruit.  
__Elle aperçut le chaudron d'Harry et Malefoy qui explosait._

_Elle poussa la Serpentard loin d'elle, par réflexe, puis fixa avec horreur le contenu du récipient se répandre sur elle-même et les deux garçons qui en étaient venus aux mains et se bagarraient sur le sol, inconscients de leurs environnements.  
__Elle se sentait drôle, elle se sentait en feu, elle se sentait vide, elle voulait crier, pleurer, sangloter, appeler quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un à l'aide.  
__Elle hurla et s'arrêta aussitôt qu'une paire de bras masculins l'entourèrent. Elle se découvrit tout à coup bien et haleta doucement, alors qu'elle ressentait comme une chaleur immense se concentrer autour de ses reins.  
__Elle ferma les yeux, rassurée, une impression de sécurité et de tranquillité descendant en elle, de la tête aux pieds.  
__Elle se retrouva blottie et entourée par une cape noire, tenue fermement contre un corps d'homme, et sombra peu à peu dans l'étreinte veloutée des bras qui la plaquaient contre son professeur.  
__Son professeur. Professeur Snape. Severus._

_Elle soupira et laissa sa tête tomber contre la poitrine de l'homme, alors qu'il hurlait à toute la classe de sortir et agitait sa baguette pour nettoyer Harry et Malefoy qui paraissaient incapables de garder leurs mains et poings loin l'un de l'autre.  
__Elle roula des yeux face à leur comportement enfantin et se serra un peu plus dans son cocon.  
__La chaleur dans son ventre s'atténua, la potion avait été absorbée par les tissus et leurs peaux respectives.  
__Elle était épuisée soudainement, ses yeux papillonnèrent alors que le redouté Professeur de Potions donnait des détentions et enlevait des points aux deux garçons._

_Elle se lova contre lui, ignorant le reste du monde.  
__Elle n'avait conscience que du bras de Severus Snape autour de sa taille, de la cape lourde qui l'enveloppait avec soin et protection.  
__Et d'un pouce qui traçait des cercles sur sa peau, à travers le tissu de sa robe de sorcière._

_Elle passa deux bras hésitants autour du cou de l'homme sombre, puis se laissa soulever en mode mariée par lui, l'entendant lui répéter que tout irait bien, qu'il prendrait soin d'elle, alors qu'il commandait aux jeunes hommes de le suivre à l'infirmerie.  
__Avec égards, il la porta jusqu'à Mme Pomfresh, lui parlant doucement au creux de l'oreille pour l'empêcher de tomber endormie ou évanouie, elle ne savait pas, mais elle constata qu'elle était bien là, sous le murmure tendre de sa voix.  
__Elle devait rêver, se dit-elle, alors que les mots semblaient fondre comme une caresse au creux de son oreille, l'effleurement du souffle de Snape juste au-dessus de sa tempe._

_Ses yeux lourds aperçurent Harry et Malefoy qui suivaient derrière eux, penauds et silencieux. Elle les regarda échanger des regards fuyants, furieux et pourtant timides du coin de l'œil.  
__Et elle fut frappée par la foudre de la connaissance.  
__Mince.  
__Ils avaient le béguin l'un pour l'autre.  
__Son meilleur ami et presque frère était gay et elle n'avait rien vu…_

_Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais y renonça. Ça n'était pas à elle de juger. Et puis elle était trop fatiguée pour le moment. Mais elle devrait en discuter avec Harry après.  
__Elle geignit tranquillement avant de glisser son visage contre le cou de Severus Snape, se laissant bercer par les mots doux, le pouce traître et cajoleur qui se baladait en cercles calmes sur son dos._

_Elle était en sécurité, elle était bien, elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, jamais.  
__Hum…jamais, voilà une idée intéressante en effet._

_Elle profita de l'instant et oublia le reste, s'assoupissant légèrement._

o0o

Il ne la retrouvait pas. Où était-elle ?  
Severus parcourut, aussi vite que lui permettait sa dignité, le château pour la énième fois, à la recherche d'Hermione.  
Il s'arrêta brusquement et se frappa la tête violemment.

Imbécile. Foutu imbécile. Comment peux-tu être aussi stupide ? Perdre ton calme et ta capacité de réflexion alors que... Passons. C'est de sa faute. Si elle ne s'était pas enfuie, à moitié nue, je ne serais pas dans cet état. Á l'avenir, s'assurer que les portes soient gardées pour l'empêcher de me fuir. Point.

Sur ces bonnes pensées, il leva sa baguette et prononça un Sort de Localisation pour trouver la jeune fille.

o0o

_Hermione regarda le visage sombre de l'homme en face d'elle. Elle était si proche de Snape qu'elle pouvait fixer directement son regard dans le sien, d'égal à égal.  
__Il était si sombre qu'elle avait l'impression de tomber dans un trou noir._

_« **Professeur, vous avez un gros nez...** »_

_Le dit-professeur fronça les sourcils, ses traits se déformant dans une grimace tordue et affreuse, la bave écumante dans sa bouche et ses yeux commençant à briller, briller et rougir... Jusqu'à ce que son regard soit entièrement couleur de sang et..._

Hermione se redressa en haletant, un cri muet figé dans sa gorge.  
Elle fronça le nez et les sourcils, déglutissant avec peine, essayant de calmer sa respiration et les battements effrénés de son cœur sous sa vision de Snape se métamorphosant en Voldemort.

_Un gros nez ?_

D'où c'était venu, ça ? Un nez aquilin, oui, tordu, admettons, avec beaucoup de caractère, sûrement, mais gros ?  
Certes, l'homme avait un visage aux traits anguleux, limite taillé à la serpe, il était grand, étiré même... Mais il était musclé, si on prenait en compte le jour où il l'avait porté dans ses bras des cachots jusqu'à l'infirmerie.  
Ce n'était pas un jeune premier, mais elle avait appris la leçon avec Lockhart, et comme le lui avait montré Viktor, ce n'est pas dans les chaudrons les plus étincelants qu'on fait les meilleurs potions.  
En plus, depuis le début de l'année, il était presque... charmeur ? Plutôt poli. Quoique le terme gentleman lui venait à l'esprit en y re-songeant.  
Si on exceptait ce qui s'était produit aujourd'hui depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie.

_Alors un gros nez... pfff... C'est un beau nez. Et un cauchemar stupide dû au stress de la journée.  
__Et au choc._

Et quel choc. Quasi nue dans les bras de Severus Snape, la chauve-souris des cachots, l'homme en noir de Dumbledore, le professeur le plus craint de tout Poudlard et le Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard.  
Étreinte et choyée, même cajolée, avant de se faire rouler le patin du siècle.

_WAOUH... rien que d'y repenser. Qui eut cru qu'il embrassait comme ça ! Pas moi en tout cas. Et ses mains... Ses mains partout._

C'était d'ailleurs parce qu'elles étaient partout qu'elle avait paniquée. Elle l'avait repoussé violemment, le faisant tomber au sol. Elle se souvenait de l'avoir fixé un moment avant de se lever et de s'enfuir, l'esprit vidé par l'affolement.  
Elle qui avait gardée un calme relatif dans les pires situations, et on peut dire qu'elle en avait vécue des situations graves, avait perdue les pédales et s'était sauvée comme si le diable lui-même, ou Voldemort, était à ses basques.  
Et elle était tombée sur... _OH MORGANE-CIRCE-MÉDÉE !_

Elle regarda autour d'elle, prenant enfin conscience de son entourage. Elle tenta un sourire maladroit.

« Hem... Bonjour Harry ! Ron ! Ginny, Luna, comment allez-vous ! »

_Oh galère..._

o0o

Draco Malefoy essaya de ne pas paraître surpris, mais c'était difficile avec la mâchoire pendante.  
Devant sa énième nausée, en revenant de sa détention, Pansy avait enfin réussie à le traîner de force à l'infirmerie. Où Mme Pomfresh lui avait annoncé la Grande Nouvelle.

« Mais... Mais comment c'est possible ! » S'égosilla Pansy, d'une voix stridente. « C'est un garçon ! »  
« Il semble que la potion ayant affectée Melle Granger a aussi touchée Mr Malefoy. Et il est évident que les personnes qui ont fait ce breuvage... » Expliqua calmement l'infirmière en appuyant un regard de reproche sur la face incrédule du Serpentard, « Ont plus que forcés sur le dosage de certains ingrédients. Ce qui expliquerait que cela ait autant chamboulé les 'normes' habituelles de fonctionnement de la potion. »

Pansy choisit ce moment pour s'évanouir. Draco renifla, méprisant, son esprit tournant à toute vitesse, puis retrouva une contenance digne d'un Malefoy.

« Le seul mâle qui m'ait touché, enfin, la seule personne qui m'ait touchée physiquement après l'_accident, _»Insista le blond pour contredire l'infirmière sur sa culpabilité dans l'affaire 'Granger', « C'était Potter. »

Il fixa longuement la sorcière en face de lui, qui se contenta de hocher la tête pour confirmer ses soupçons.

« Je suis enceint d'Harry Potter. »

C'était une affirmation. Il eut alors un sourire étincelant qui aurait fait fuir un requin. Ou même un tyrannosaure, s'il en existait encore de nos jours.  
Il se leva, épousseta une poussière inexistante sur ses robes, puis abaissa à peine la tête, pour remercier Mme Pomfresh de son soin avant de sortir, partant en quête du père de sa future progéniture.  
Pansy, qui s'était remise et relevée, le suivit en courant.

« Draco ! Draco, attends-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu n'peux pas garder c... ce... Dracooooooooooo ! » Cria-t-elle.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta puis se retourna vers la blonde qui le suivait.

« Oh si je vais le garder, Pansy. »  
« Quoi ! Mais... ! » S'outragea la Serpentard.  
« Et tu sais pourquoi ? » Questionna, narquois, l'adolescent.

Pansy Parkinson le regarda avant de hocher la tête négativement, à cours de mots.

« **Parce que je le vaux bien !** » Annonça-t-il, implacable, avant de faire un mouvement de tête élégant, qui fit voleter ses cheveux d'une manière aérienne et souple, bien entendu.

Draco reprit alors sa route, ne s'inquiétant pas quand il entendit le bruit d'un choc sourd dû à la deuxième rencontre de Pansy avec le sol.

o0o

« Résumons la situation. » Babilla, diplomatiquement, Luna, pour abaisser la tension dans la salle.

Hermione, emmitouflée dans son couvre-lit, évita son regard, se concentrant sur le motif de la couverture.

« Hermione est enceinte du Professeur Snape, à cause de la potion d'Harry et Malefoy... » Continua la blonde, avant d'être interrompue violemment.  
« Hermione est QUOI ! »  
« De QUI ! »

Harry et Ron étaient debout, rouge du front jusqu'au cou, ressemblant à des taureaux prêts à charger.

« Et elle veut le garder ! » Ajouta, pour faire bonne mesure, Ginny.

Les garçons vociférèrent, postillonnant dans l'outrage.

« Hermione ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! N'est-ce pas ! » Questionnèrent les deux mâles de Gryffondor.

Hermione sembla se recroqueviller encore plus dans sa couverture, ne disant rien. Luna s'interposa entre les deux adolescents et leur amie, pour essayer de calmer leur fureur.

« Allons, allons. C'est un accident dû à un cours de potion un peu chaotique, rien de bien grave. » Expliqua-t-elle.  
« Un peu chaotique ? Luna, elle est enceinte de Snape. SNAPE ! » Protesta Ginny, qui décida d'oublier les conseils de sa meilleure amie au sujet de laisser Hermione vivre sa vie.  
« Tout à fait ! » Rajouta son frère, comme si c'était un argument de haute autorité.  
« C'est... C'est Snape ! » Renchérit, pour la forme, Harry.  
« Vous savez, je pense que le Professeur a aussi des sentiments et comme nous, il est humain... » Argumenta la Serdaigle.  
« Luna, je t'aime, tu le sais, mais elle ne peut pas garder un bébé de Snape... Cela gâcherait sa vie ! Imagine le petit ! » Se récria la rousse.  
« Oh, Ginny, cesses d'être aussi jalouse. » Répondit doucement Luna. « Je sais que tu avais le béguin pour lui mais maintenant il a une famille avec Her... »  
« **Quoi ! Ginny aime MON Snape !** » S'éleva une voix jalouse.

La dispute cessa alors que tous fixaient Hermione, qui se mit à rougir, se rendant compte de ce que signifiait son intervention.

« Oh Morgane...Je suis amoureuse de lui. » constata la brunette à haute voix, sentant perler les larmes au coin de ses yeux.

Luna fut la seule à lui répondre d'un sourire encourageant alors que le reste des Gryffondors présents la dévisageaient avec horreur.

o0o

Severus s'arrêta devant une peinture. C'était l'entrée de l'endroit où se trouvait Hermione. Et accessoirement la salle commune du préfet et de la préfète en chef.  
Il pinça le haut de son nez, un peu irrité par ce contre-temps.  
Au moins, elle était en sécurité. Mais pour venir jusque là, elle avait dû se balader en petite tenue au nez et à la barbe de la moitié du château.  
Il allait tuer tous les mâles de cette école. Ou alors les châtrer. Ou...  
Ce n'était pas raisonnable, de toute façon, car Albus ne le laisserait pas faire.

Heureusement, en tant que Directeur de Serpentard, il avait accès aux chambres des préfets.  
Il jeta un regard assassin au lion qui servait de gardien sur la peinture.  
Enfin, à la chimère, car l'animal était bel et bien un composé de lion et de chèvre, avec une queue de serpent.  
Tout un symbole avait dit Dumbledore.  
Severus pesta. Il était beau le symbole.

Il marmonna le mot de passe, puis pénétra dans le salon commun aux deux préfets. En entendant des voix, oh combien reconnaissable dans la chambre de sa promise, il se désillusionna par réflexe, bien que la véritable envie qui le taraudait consistait à entrer en fanfare dans la pièce et pendre par les pieds les deux petits pédants qui hurlaient sur sa future épouse.

_Pourquoi la torture d'élèves est-elle interdite ?_ Geignit-il en lui-même.

o0o

Mimi regarda à droite puis à gauche, sortant la tête avec précaution. Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitante. Puis elle re-vérifia de chaque côté, puis en bas, ainsi qu'en haut.  
L'espace avait l'air dégagé. Elle s'extirpa du toilette, qui lui servait de cachette, le plus silencieusement qu'elle put.  
Ce qui était difficile, car le WC, récalcitrant, glougloutait à ses mouvements.  
Elle attendit un instant, ayant cru entendre un vent furtif annonçant la présence d'un autre spectre. Elle se détendit quand elle constata que tout était silencieux autour d'elle.  
Elle avança pour aller du côté des lavabos.  
Puis hurla de terreur.

« Chère Damoiselle de Mon Cœur Assassiné, vous voilà enfin de retour parmi nous... » S'exclama un Baron Sanglant charmeur.

Un petit couic lui répondit alors que la pauvre forme ectoplasmique de Mimi se sauvait en vitesse à travers le plafond.

« Ah, la timidité des jeunes femmes. » Commenta, impassible, le fantôme de Serpentard.

Sir Nicolas, à côté, secoua sa tête, affligé, sentant poindre une migraine spectrale au spectacle affligeant de son camarade.  
Ce n'était décidément pas gagné comme cour, songea l'homme presque sans tête. Ils étaient peut-être, soi-disant, meilleurs au lit, mais niveau séduction, la maison de Salazar avait encore des progrès à faire.

o0o

Draco épousseta une poussière imaginaire sur sa robe de sorcier, en entrant dans sa pièce commune, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen d'annoncer la nouvelle à son futur... Epoux ?  
Certainement époux.  
Un Malefoy ne verrait sûrement pas traîner son nom dans la boue pour un enfant né hors-mariage, fruit d'une relation de passage... Quand bien même la relation n'avait comportée que quelques coups de poings et deux ou trois mains baladeuses. Ou que le père, c'était lui. Enfin Potter. Enfin lui.  
Argh. Il était en train de se donner mal à la tête avec cet imbroglio, et ce n'était pas bon pour le cuir chevelu.

Mais comment arriver à prendre le brun à part pour lui expliquer la situation et le mettre devant ses responsabilités. C'est à dire faire un homme honnête de lui ?

_Potter, tu m'as mis en cloque, il faut que tu assumes. Comme tu es le héros, ça ne devrait pas être dur ! _... Non, trop vulgaire.  
_Au fait, tu sais comment on fait les bébés, Potter ?_ ... Là, c'était stupide.  
_Voilà, je voulais te dire que tu vas être père et que je suis un peu anxieux à l'idée d'être parent célibataire..._ Larmoyant et pas du tout digne des Malefoy.

Il entendit du ramdam dans la pièce d'à côté.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout encore, Granger ?_ Pesta le blond, se dirigeant vers la pièce de sa colocataire.

Il entra sans frapper, concentré sur son problème actuel, Potter et futur bébé Potter.  
C'est pourquoi il fut pris de cours quand la prochaine suggestion qui lui vint à l'esprit rata le passage par le neurone analyse-réflexion et passa immédiatement à la formulation vocale.

o0o

« Potter. » Interpella une voix nouvelle dans l'altercation.

Harry tourna la tête pour apercevoir l'attrapeur de Serpentard.

« **Veux tu m'épouser ?** »

Le brun sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et tenter de se perdre quelque part en direction du sol. Il n'était pas le seul surpris, car le silence régnait maintenant en maître dans la pièce, et le blond lui-même avait l'air paniqué par cette demande.  
Il vit Draco rougir de la tête aux pieds, d'une façon qu'il jugea adorable et pas du tout Malefoyesque, ce qui le rendait encore plus mignon.

_GASP... Il lui avait demandé de ... ?_

Harry se pinça pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

_Aïe ! Mais c'est que ça fait mal crétin ! ... Je n'ai pas d'hallucinations auditives alors ?_

En face de lui, Draco se mit à bredouiller, jouant convulsivement avec ses doigts, se balançant et tentant ce qui semblait être une justification un peu embrouillée...

« Envie de fraises depuis trois jours... Potion explosée avec Snape... Combat... Vu Mme Pomfresh pour les nausées... Le parfum de Pansy, à cause de son odeur... J'suis un garçon mais même... Faire un honnête homme de moi... Malefoy pas parent célibataire... Enceint... Epouser pour sauver l'honneur... Me dois... »

Et il aurait pu continuer longtemps si le cerveau d'Harry n'avait enfin recoupé les informations données en bazar avec la situation d'Hermione. Il ouvrit la bouche et fit ce que tout mâle sait si bien faire dans ce genre de situation naturelle.

« Tu attends un bébé ! » Se récria le jeune homme.

o0o

« Pas un bébé, ton bébé. » Expliqua Hermione, conciliante, et surtout soulagée de trouver un échappatoire à la dispute sur SON bébé à elle.

Ron choisit ce moment pour tomber dans les vapes, rattrapé de justesse par Luna. Qui s'écroula malgré tout sous le poids et la taille du roux, les faisant se retrouver enlacés et les quatre fers en l'air au sol. Au moins, la chute avait été amortie et il n'y aurait pas de bleus.

Ginny, plus pragmatique que son frère, se contenta de sortir de la pièce pour aller dans la salle de bain où elle hurla un bon coup. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que deux nouvelles d'une telle ampleur vous tombaient dessus.

Hermione le comprenait bien, c'est pourquoi elle se leva et vint passer un bras de soutien autour des épaules du blond, pour le rassurer et le consoler.

« Bienvenue au club. » tenta-t-elle moqueusement, pour l'encourager.

Malefoy renifla, un peu hautain, avant de se raviser et de passer ses bras autour d'elle pour soudainement de se mettre à pleurer des larmes de crocodile.

« J'suis enceeeeeeeeeeeeeeint d'un homme qui me regardera même paaaaaaaaaas ! Pourquoi moiiiiiiii ! » Beugla l'adolescent, soudain à bout.

Hermione le suivit aussitôt, son vase émotionnel lui aussi plein à ras-bord.

« Il voudra jamais de moiiiiii ! Il pense que je suis juste une sale Miss Je-Sais-Tout ! » Chouina, en cœur, la brune.

o0o

Severus porta sa main à sa poitrine, essayant de se remettre du choc.

Potter et Malefoy... Descendance.

Il sentait qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque. Rien que d'imaginer que ces abrutis puissent avoir un garçon qui voudrait... Qui pourrait vouloir séduire sa fille et celle d'Hermione quand ils seraient à Poudlard ensemble.  
Les sales petits monstres.  
Ils devaient vraiment lui gâcher la vie à tout moment !

Severus leva sa baguette pour se faire réapparaître et détruire le futur problème de sa fille pas encore née. Et si c'était un garçon, il manquerait plus qu'un Potter-Malefoy tourne autour de son enfant et le prenne comme cible de moquerie ou pire... Comme cible amoureuse.  
Il agita sa main et sentit la sensation de gelée disparaître pour le faire revenir aux yeux du monde.

o0o

Bientôt un concert de pleurs s'éleva de l'étreinte de Draco et Hermione, sous l'œil effaré du Héros du Monde Sorcier, le grand Harry Potter.  
L'adolescent se mordait les doigts, complètement paniqué à l'idée d'être père. Mais comment c'était arrivé ?  
Ils l'avaient même pas fait ! Si au moins il avait tiré son coup avec le blond ! Mais non !  
Puis, tout à coup, son neurone de Super Héros donna un coup de pied colérique dans l'amas de cellules grises et il sut...

« Tu as raison Draco, je dois prendre mes responsabilités. C'est oui. » Déclara-t-il, sûr de lui, et il ajouta pour faire bonne mesure. « **Autant en emporte le Quidditch**. »

Ron, que les pleurs et cris avaient ramenés à lui, fit alors un commentaire qui restera dans les annales et les futures histoires aux petits-enfants de 'comment grand-papa avait accepté la demande en mariage de grand-papy...'.

« **Dieu du ciel Harry, ce que tu peux être con !** » Lâcha le rouquin en attrapant la main de Luna. « Ma Grenouille en Chocolat, promets-moi que tu me frapperas si je te fais une demande en mariage aussi stupide. »

Luna se contenta de rire doucement, sous les regards vexés et torves du brun de Gryffondor et du blond de Serpentard.  
Alors, tous entendirent le halètement horrifié de Ginny. Ils se retournèrent pour voir ce qui avait épouvantée la jeune adolescente.  
Et, entre leur champ de vision et la plus jeune des Weasley, se dressait un Severus Snape blanc de fureur.

o0o

Mimi porta une main à l'emplacement de son cœur mort, haletant inutilement pour retrouver un souffle inexistant.  
Pourquoi elle, Salazar ? Pourquoi elle ?  
Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était un beau jeune homme vivant et tout chaud. Pas ce vieux croûton sanguinolent qu'elle connaissait depuis l'âge de onze ans, à son entrée à Poudlard.  
Il était déjà sale à l'époque.  
Mimi Geignarde renifla de dédain. Ne pas laver son pourpoint de toutes ces tâches de sang, depuis le temps, c'était vraiment de la mauvaise volonté.  
Elle se mit à chouiner, avec des petits bruits de cochon qu'on égorge.  
Et décida qu'elle allait inonder toute l'école pour se venger de son sort cruel.

o0o

Hermione fixa, blanche comme un linge, l'homme à sa porte. Elle était toujours juste en chemise et culotte, n'ayant pas vraiment pensé à se rhabiller, trop occupée précédemment à pleurer toutes ses peines et frustrations.  
Elle en rougit fiévreusement et se précipita sur son couvre-lit qu'elle enroula autour d'elle, consciente du regard brûlant et colérique du père de son futur bébé.  
Il s'avança furieusement, écartant brusquement Harry qui s'était placé sur sa trajectoire. Il avança jusqu'à elle, la faisant reculer et l'obligeant à s'arrêter quand ses genoux touchèrent le bord du lit.  
Elle ne pourrait pas aller plus loin.

« Dehors. Tous. » Ordonna sèchement et implacablement Severus Snape.

Hermione regarda avec angoisse Luna traîner Ron hors de sa chambre, malgré les protestations du roux, emmenant au passage Ginny. La blonde se retourna un quart de seconde, lui adressant un sourire encourageant et si cela la sauverait de la fureur pure que dégageait l'homme.

Harry hésitait entre rester ou partir, entre mettre à l'abri Draco Malefoy et leur bébé ou s'opposer à Snape pour protéger Hermione. Draco lui attrapa la main, en tremblant, remarqua Hermione.  
Elle comprenait, soit dit en passant. Severus était effrayant actuellement.

_Severus ? Oh Viviane... Tu as vraiment perdu l'esprit ma pauvre..._

« Mr Potter... » Siffla méchamment le Directeur de Serpentard, « Êtes-vous sourd ? Ou stupide ! »

Harry blêmit sous l'insulte. Il fit un pas en avant, sa main, prise dans l'étreinte de Draco, tira le jeune blond derrière lui, en guise de protection.

« Monsieur. » Cracha le brun en réponse.

Hermione regardait l'échange tel un match de ping-pong entre deux volontés. Elle se laissa tomber assise sur le matelas, tremblotante.

« Que voulez-vous à Hermione ? Vous ne croyez pas que vous lui avez fait assez de mal comme ça ! Je ne vous laisserai pas la rendre malheureuse ! » Tempêta l'adolescent.  
« Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, pour une fois Potter. Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un gamin de votre espèce ! » Répondit dangereusement l'homme. « Vous devriez plutôt vous préoccupez de votre future... descendance. »  
« Moi, au moins, j'épouse Draco ! » Rétorqua Harry.

Hermione contempla le reniflement dédaigneux de l'ex-Mangemort.

« Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, j'ai déjà fait ma proposition à Hermione et je suis venu afin de connaître sa réponse. » Expliqua, trop calmement, Snape.

_Hermione ? Il l'avait appelée Hermione. Oh VivianeMorganeCircé... Il l'avait appelée Hermione ! _Exulta son esprit.

Elle remarqua alors que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle. Tout son sang se précipita à son visage, lui faisant prendre un teint de tomate bien mûre.  
Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains pour ne plus les voir la dévisager.  
Et elle ne sut pas trop comment mais elle murmura sa réponse, de façon étouffée, entre elles.

« Oui. C'est oui. »

C'est là qu'elle sut qu'elle était devenue, elle aussi, complètement folle.  
Poudlard devait lancer une malédiction sur ses habitants.  
Elle avait dit oui...

o0o

Ron se dégagea de l'étreinte apaisante de sa petite amie et se précipita vers la chambre de son amie pour les aider, elle et Harry. Alors qu'il arrivait à la porte, il surprit la fin de la conversation.  
Et fit alors ce que tout vrai Gryffondor saint de corps et d'esprit ferait sur le coup.

Il tomba dans les pommes.

o0o

Draco faisait une excellente imitation d'un poisson rouge face à la situation. De derrière son héros, parce qu'Harry était son héros, après tout, il le protégeait lui et leur bébé et... Hem. Il s'égarait.  
Bref, de derrière Harry, il apercevait le dos sombre de Snape, qui cachait la petite forme de Granger. Il entendit bien un bruit sourd derrière lui, qu'il interpréta, avec justesse, comme une nouvelle embrassade du sol avec quelqu'un.  
Il serra la main du brun, se rapprochant de lui, jusqu'à coller son torse contre le dos large du Gryffondor.  
Elle avait dit oui.  
Et Il lui avait dit oui.  
Et puis, doucement, un sourire incroyable traversa son visage, d'une oreille à l'autre.  
Ce n'était certainement pas un sourire qu'approuverait Lucius, mais l'homme n'avait jamais applaudit aucun de ses choix, ne désirant faire de son fils que son propre modèle réduit.  
Pas comme il ferait pour le sien.  
Il porta sa main libre vers son ventre, se rendant compte que c'était réellement là. On ne badinait pas avec les naissances dans le monde magique, chez les 'Sang-pur'.  
Et il allait être... maman ?  
Potter... Non, Harry. Harry avait dit oui.  
Comme elle.

« **Harry Malefoy, ouais ça sonne aussi bien qu'Hermione Snape...** » Souffla-t-il, à vide.

Il entendit un rire hystérique derrière lui, indiquant que Ginny Weasley venait de craquer émotionnellement. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas.  
Il se contenta juste de voir alors son professeur tomber à genoux devant la brunette, mais l'homme cachait toujours la jeune femme.  
Et puis, Harry lui répondit.

« Tu m'excuseras mais ça sera Draco Potter. Je suis, après tout, le père dans cette histoire. »

o0o

Severus défaillit. Elle avait acceptée son ordr... sa proposition de l'épouser.  
Ses genoux s'écroulèrent sous lui, l'émotion étant trop grande. Il sentait bien que son visage ne trahissait pas son ressenti, mais son corps lui rappelait qu'il était humain, fait de chair et de sentiments.  
Ses mains, tremblantes, s'élevèrent d'elles-mêmes pour saisir le visage de la jeune fille devant lui.  
Il obligea Hermione à lui montrer son visage, éloignant les mains menues qui cachaient sa face, plaçant sa propre touche de chaque côté de sa figure. Elle lui rendait son regard, ses yeux bruns et chauds emplis de perles de larmes.

Son trésor. Son précieux, son merveilleux trésor.

Sa voix échoua alors qu'il voulait la remercier de lui accorder sa main. Il se contenta d'avancer son visage jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau leurs nez s'effleurent et leurs bouches se trouvent à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.  
Il n'avait plus conscience de rien d'autre. Ce qui se passait, en dehors d'Hermione, ne l'atteignait pas.  
Un de ses pouces traça un lent et répétitif cercle sur une joue rougie et mouillée de la brunette.  
Etrangement, il sentit sa bouche s'étirer en ce qui ressemblait à un sourire heureux.  
Il ne savait pas, il y avait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit ou la possibilité de sourire ainsi.  
Elle se pencha contre son contact, sa joue cherchant la caresse de son pouce, son petit nez frôlant le sien.  
Elle était à lui.

Il parcourut la dernière distance et déposa un baiser chaste autant que doux sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Puis un autre, et un suivant... et une bonne centaine d'autres après.  
Cette fois-ci, il ne l'effrayerait pas.

o0o

« **Quand le lion saigne, les hyènes reprennent courage.** » Commenta à vide Luna, en contemplant la scène se déroulant devant elle.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire redoubler le gloussement hystérique de Ginny. La benjamine de la famille Weasley se tenait les côtes, accoudée à la chambranle de la pièce d'Hermione.  
Luna s'agenouilla et ramena la tête de Ron sur ses cuisses, le laissant émerger de lui-même de sa rechute. Elle passa une main calmante dans les cheveux roux, attendant le prochain acte de la pièce jouée devant elle.

o0o

Harry sentit un corps se presser contre le sien. Il regardait l'échange entre Hermione et Snape dans un état second depuis que sa meilleure amie avait dit 'oui'.  
Il entendit le commentaire de son tout nouveau petit ami.  
Ce qui le frappa, c'est qu'il allait s'appeler Malefoy.  
Son compagnon pouvait toujours courir.

« Tu m'excuseras mais ça sera Draco Potter. Je suis après tout le père dans cette histoire. » Annonça-t-il simplement en se tournant face à 'sa blonde'.

Il prit le visage de Draco entre ses mains, suivant l'exemple de son professeur tant détesté puis embrassa fougueusement le jeune homme pour l'empêcher de rétorquer quoi que ce soit à son commentaire.  
Il serait damné s'il devait prendre le nom de Malefoy.  
Qu'Hermione devienne Snape, admettons, elle était grande, elle avait fait son choix mais lui...  
Il était le héros, que Diable ! Et le héros avait toujours la donzelle à la fin.  
Enfin, le damoiseau.

Mais il devrait avoir une conversation d'homme à homme avec Snape, plus tard, à propos d'Hermione, du bébé, du mariage et, si la moindre douleur physique ou morale se produisait sur elle, il s'assurerait qu'on ne retrouve jamais le corps du Serpentard.  
Ron serait d'accord sur ces règles.  
Il se rendit compte, alors que des mains se glissaient sur ses hanches, rapprochant celles du blond auxquelles elles étaient rattachées, qu'il avait accepté plus facilement que prévu le fait qu'Hermione épouse Snape.  
Était-il fou ?

Mais des doigts sur son fessier lui soufflèrent la solution.  
Il ferait mieux de coopérer avec l'idée de couples Gryffondor-Serpentard, car Hermione et lui allaient devoir se serrer les coudes face à l'adversité dans un futur proche.  
Et maintenant qu'il avait ses mains, une sur la chute de reins du blond, l'autre derrière la nuque blanchâtre, il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance de tester la manière « naturelle » de faire un bébé.  
Et tant pis si ce n'était pas 'naturel' parce que Draco était un homme.  
Harry s'appliqua alors, avec sa langue, à faire une recherche complète des amygdales de son compagnon.

o0o

Hermione avait fermé à moitié ses yeux, sous l'intensité de ceux de Severus.  
Elle soupira entre deux baisers, avec satisfaction, et renifla un peu entre les deux suivants, ses larmes lui chatouillant le nez.  
Il s'arrêta un instant plus tard, en fronçant les sourcils.  
Il relâcha son visage, fouillant dans ses poches, soudain.  
Il en sortit un mouchoir et une boîte alors qu'elle mâchait anxieusement ses lèvres, se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Il lui tendit le mouchoir qu'elle prit pour essuyer ses larmes et moucher son nez. Elle se sentait bête. Et stupide.  
Ainsi que perdue.

Puis il ouvrit la boite et en sortit ... Un anneau ?

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent devant la finesse de l'or blanc et de l'argent entrelacés dans un modèle antique et compliqué.  
Ce bijou était un ancien anneau de mariage... Il allait lui offrir un bijou séculaire comme... ?  
C'était trop.  
Elle bailla de façon peu élégante tandis que le Serpentard glissait l'anneau à son doigt.  
Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté, passant son regard de sa main au visage de son tout nouveau fiancé.

« **Granger ! Embrassez moi !** » L'enjoignit l'homme, avec rugosité.

Sa voix, habituellement si lisse, tremblait et dévoila à Hermione qu'il était aussi peu sûr face à la situation qu'elle-même.  
Elle en oublia de se vexer sous l'ordre exprimé et le fait qu'il use de son nom de famille. Hermione attrapa le haut de la tunique de Snape et le tira vers elle, décidant de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.  
Elle lui donna un baiser qu'elle espéra époustouflant.  
Elle avait certainement réussie, à en juger par la réaction favorable qu'elle reçut en échange. Ses longues et fines mains se pressèrent bientôt dans les courbures de sa chevelure, s'entortillant avec passion dans l'enchevêtrement brun.

Elle soupira à nouveau, mais de contentement cette fois.  
Quand elle s'éloigna enfin, sa main se leva puis redescendit, appliquant une claque sans force sur la joue de Severus.

« Ça c'est pour le « Granger ! embrassez-moi ! », le kidnapping et votre attitude dans la salle de cours ce matin. Et ça... » Éclaircit la jeune fille avant d'embrasser cette même joue, « Pour votre demande en mariage, pour avoir pris soin de moi après l'accident en cours, et pour la chance. Pour nous, pour le bébé et... Bien, pour que nous essayons de réussir notre vie de couple. »

Il la contempla, semi-interdit, avant de sourire de façon tordue, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre lui.

« Pas d'inquiétude, ma chère Hermione. Je m'assurerai personnellement que notre vie soit parfaite. » Lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

La brunette se contenta de rougir en réponse, passa ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa aller contre lui.  
Maintenant, restait à apprendre à se connaître et puis la vie à deux.  
Oh... Et annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents et aux professeurs, et puis au reste de l'école.  
Nooooooooooooooon !

o0o

Le Grand Hall bourdonnait d'activités et de discussions, comme d'habitude, alors que Ginny s'asseyait à la table de Gryffondor, encore hystérique de sa journée.  
Neville la regarda, l'interrogeant du regard.  
Alors, la rousse raconta.

« **Hahahahaha, c'est une blague hein ?** » Demanda Neville à Ginny quand elle eut finie l'annonce des nouvelles.  
« **On parie ?** » Répondit Harry qui arriva sur ses entre faits, traînant un Draco Malefoy aux yeux perdus dans le vague et un bienheureux sourire benêt sur la face.

Neville regarda le brun attirer le blond de Serpentard contre lui, et lui rouler une pelle devant l'assemblée.  
Presque aussitôt, toutes les conversations se turent, les regards allant tous au fur et à mesure se porter sur le couple en plein ébat, juste un peu devant la grande porte.  
C'est ce moment que choisit Hermione pour rentrer au bras de Severus Snape qui...

Neville avala sa salive de travers.  
Severus Snape, terreur des cachots, tourment des Gryffondor et surtout de Neville, souriait à une Hermione rougissante et captivée.  
Il était en train de dormir et ne s'était pas encore réveillé. C'était juste un mauvais rêve, enfin surtout un cauchemar.

Il se pinça, se donna une claque et jeta même un verre de jus de potiron sur son visage, rien n'y fit.  
Un éclat illumina l'annulaire d'Hermione.  
Alors, tandis qu'un Ron fatigué rentrait à son tour, soutenue par une Luna conciliante, Neville, comme la moitié des élèves et des professeurs présents dans la salle, s'écroula, victime de ce qu'on appelle communément « un petit passage à vide ».

Y'avait pas à dire, pensèrent les pierres composant le sol de Poudlard, elles se sentaient aimées aujourd'hui.

o0o

« **Rien à foutre j'me barre !** » S'égosilla Mimi Geignarde en pénétrant dans le Grand Hall à son tour.  
« Vous n'y pensez pas, » Essaya Sir Nicolas, « Vous n'allez pas nous quitter sur un coup de tête. »  
« Ce n'est pas un coup de tête ! J'en ai marre que ce vieux beau de Baron me court apr... » Hurla le fantôme, dans un caprice de diva.

Elle stoppa cependant face à la scène.  
Son Harry était en train d'embrasser Draco Malefoy. SON Harry !  
Une poussée ectoplasmique de larmes lui monta aux yeux et elles débordèrent derrière ses lunettes.

« Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon ! » Hurla la benjamine des spectres.

Au loin, les toilettes de la Chambre des Secrets explosèrent en une trombe d'eau titanesque.

o0o

Dumbledore laissa Minerva Mac Gonagall au soin du Professeur Vector, qui passait des sels sous le nez de la Directrice de Gryffondor.  
Il se dirigea vers son Professeur de Potions, s'arrêtant juste devant le couple.  
Il toussa devant son poing, attirant l'attention de l'homme plus jeune.  
Severus blêmit, prit le bras de sa compagne et la mit derrière lui.

« Monsieur le Directeur » Déclara-t-il froidement.

Le ton était donné, l'affaire était sérieuse, constata le vieil homme. Il répondit à Severus d'un petit sourire.

« Un mot s'il vous plait, mon cher garçon. »

Il vit le Serpentard grincer des dents, comme à chaque fois qu'il employait cette formule. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'en amuser avant de continuer sa route en direction de son bureau, suivi de près par Severus qui abandonna la brunette en lui murmurant quelques mots d'encouragements rassurants.  
Voilà quelque chose de peu commun et de fort intéressant, songea Albus.  
Et peut-être de futures réjouissances pour toute l'école.

o0o

Harry regarda Hermione être délestée de son fiancé, qui partit dans le remorquage de Dumbledore. Il ressentit une pointe de compassion à son égard et, traînant Draco derrière lui, des fois qu'on essayerait de le lui voler s'il avait le malheur de le lâcher, se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie pour lui apporter son soutien.  
Il lui tapota doucement le dos, avec un sourire encourageant. Elle s'agrippa à lui, le faisant presque hurler.  
Merlin, il oubliait toujours la poigne qu'elle avait.  
Il espéra soudain que Snape revienne vite pour le délivrer de l'étreinte d'ours de la brunette.

o0o

Minerva McGonagall était assise à la table des Professeurs, son regard figé sur le couple le plus improbable, enfin, un des plus improbables qu'elle ait jamais vu, et sur sa pupille la plus extraordinaire.  
Quand est-ce que le monde avait commencé à tourner à l'envers ?  
Elle était toujours sous le choc, malgré le fait d'être revenue de son évanouissement.  
Mais pourquoi était-elle toujours la dernière au courant ?  
Elle aurait dû le savoir la première ! Elle était quand même leur Directrice de Maison, bon sang de bois !  
Elle tapa du poing et se leva, puis se dirigea vers la brunette.

« **Miss Granger, j'aurais à vous parler...** »

Elle vit son meilleur élément sursauter. Celle-ci se leva et la regarda avec appréhension. Minerva sentit sa colère dégonflée. La petite avait besoin plutôt de soutien que de réprimandes, alors, elle lui fit son plus grand sourire et la prit dans une accolade.

« Félicitations ma chère enfant ! »

Une étreinte d'ours humide lui répondit.  
Bonne décision, ma vieille, cette histoire s'annonce difficile et plus compliquée qu'elle n'y parait.  
Mais elle cuisinerait Albus ce soir, pour en connaître tous les détails, et ensuite, elle déciderait si elle devait châtrer Severus ou juste le transformer en moufette.

o0o

Trelawney s'approcha d'Hermione, profitant qu'elle était seule dans le couloir attenant au bureau de Dumbledore, se rongeant les sangs sur ce que dirait le Directeur.

« Je l'avais prédit... »

_Oh non, pas la vieille folle !_ Sursauta la brunette, qui avait enfin réussie à se défaire d'un Harry surprotecteur, d'une Directrice de Maison curieuse et du troupeau de commères qui l'avaient attaquée à sa sortie de la Grande Salle, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau du Directeur, pour connaître son sort et celui de Severus.

« Néanmoins, je dois vous avertir d'une fâcheuse nouvelle... »

Hermione se retint de mordre et adressa un sourire poli au Professeur de Divination. Elle pouvait le faire, elle était forte, elle était Gryffondor, elle allait marier Severus et mettre son bébé au monde, donc, tout ce que pourrait dire cette dingue était sans importance.

« **Miss Granger, mes condoléances c'est pour votre chat...** » Continua d'une voix exaltée Sybille.

Hermione éclata en sanglots. Puis partit pour se réfugier dans sa chambre y chercher une solitude indispensable, de peur que l'horrible femme ne continue sa torture, ou que d'autres viennent la remplacer.

o0o

Ginny se glissa dans le bureau de Mac Gonagall. Elle devait faire quelque chose, tout le monde était clairement devenu fou et, visiblement, Hermione et Harry plus que les autres.  
Mais, si elle pouvait faire en sorte que le cours de Potions ne se déroule pas comme prévu...  
Elle ouvrit les tiroirs, fouillant le plus silencieusement possible.  
Ah aaah !  
Elle l'avait trouvé !  
Il fallait qu'elle aille dans les cachots pour mettre son plan à exécution.  
La rouquine fonça.

o0o

Severus soupira de soulagement en quittant le bureau d'Albus.  
Il avait raconté tout, enfin, presque tout : le cours de potion, les conséquences, la demande en mariage, pasles détails trop indiscrets du Plan, qu'il avait bien entendu gardé secret, pour contenter le Directeur et en même temps, il n'avait pas voulu que la brunette soit punie à cause de ses actions, il avait donc joué le rôle de l'homme honorable, qui avait découvert qu'il pourrait être père en même temps que trouver aussi le bonheur.  
Albus l'avait écouté, puis, après réflexion, et quelques remontrances, l'avait félicité chaleureusement, lui disant qu'il était heureux que Lui, Snape, Chauve-Souris des Cachots, se soit enfin décidé à vivre et à avoir une famille à lui.

Il se massa le nez.  
Et un autre objectif d'atteint.  
Si Dumbledore pouvait avoir une main dans une affaire de mariage, il devenait sourd et aveugle à tout... C'était fou ce que la passion de l'homme pour jouer les entremetteurs et les marieurs pouvait le rendre obtus ou moins lucide.

Il ria.  
Il avait gagné.  
Il allait épouser sa petite Gryffondor, avec la bénédiction d'Albus, donc, du monde sorcier.

Il se dépêcha de descendre à ses cachots pour aller chercher un parchemin et un plume.  
Il devait encore faire une action, que lui avait recommandé Albus avec justesse.  
Écrire aux parents de la mariée pour leur demander sa main... Bien qu'avec un peu de retard dans la requête.

o0o

« **Tout c'est votre faute, vous vous rendez compte Professeur, on est coincé dans le temps !** »

Severus regarda avec circonspection la plus jeune des Weasley s'agiter et le couvrir d'insultes. Il laissa faire, il avait l'habitude des injures.  
Autour d'eux, les cachots étaient entourés d'un brouillard grisâtre. Il était rentré en trombe dans sa salle de classe, pour découvrir Ginny Weasley avec, en main, un objet qu'elle agitait et manipulait, un air interrogatif et concentré sur la face.  
Il l'avait interrompu d'une question simple, après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait la voix qui portait et tenait tellement de tonalités désagréables. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire narquois, il semblait avoir effrayé la 'pauvre' petite chose et, sous le choc, elle avait lâchée la babiole.  
Qui s'était avérée être un Retourneur de Temps volé à Minerva.  
Qu'elle avait pris pour changer le cours des évènements.  
Severus ricana franchement.

« Si vous avez fini de vous ridiculiser, Melle Weasley, je tiens à vous dire que les Retourneurs sont équipés d'une sécurité qui empêche l'utilisateur de remonter plus de 23h en arrière, et... »

Le brouillard se dissipa, le monde reprenant ses vraies couleurs, noires et luisantes.

« Une sécurité existe pour éviter les accidents de Piège dans le temps... Il gèle juste les personnes pour un temps exact de 3 minutes et 6 secondes dans une zone de stase de dix mètres. Sur ce, Mademoiselle, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous avez une détention chaque soir jusqu'à la fin du mois, pour vos actions, et que vous avez fait perdre 50 points à votre maison. Oh, et nous allons voir votre Directrice qui sera ravie d'apprendre ce que vous avez fait... »

Il se retint de rire franchement devant la tête de l'adolescente, préférant attendre d'être seul pour laisser éclater sa réaction. Il aurait quelque chose de drôle à raconter à sa fiancée.  
Et puis, il fallait qu'il justifie la perte de tant de points.  
C'est vrai que maintenant, il allait devoir lui rendre des comptes. Quoique... Pas toujours, mais il voulait s'assurer de garder son affection et il était prêt à des concessions pour ça.

o0o

Hermione se moucha dans un mouchoir en papier qu'elle jeta dans un coin de sa chambre.  
Elle voulait mourir. Elle voulait que son monde redevienne normal, sans sentiments pour Severus, ni bébé en route, sans toute l'école qui la regardait comme un animal curieux et dégoûtant, et puis elle voulait son chat, et puis la paix... Et quelqu'un qui la tienne pour qu'elle pleure encore un bon coup.  
Depuis le début de cette journée infernale, elle était une vraie fontaine. Elle prit un autre mouchoir pour essuyer ses joues, bien que ce soit un acte inutile, car elle continuait de pleurer.  
C'est là qu'il entra.  
Son héros, son chevalier en armure d'obsidienne.

Severus pénétra dans sa chambre comme en terre conquise, avec Pattenrond dans les bras.

« Je l'ai trouvé sur la route, je me suis dit que je le ramènerai ici... »

Elle retirait ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle voulait ce bébé et cet amour tout neuf.  
Elle fit un sourire aqueux mais grandiose à son fiancé qui lui rendit sa propre version plus caustique, avant de laisser le chat tomber sur le lit et de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser jusqu'à plus de souffle.

o0o

« **Voyons chérie, ce n'est pas si grave**. » Consola le Baron Sanglant, en passant une main réconfortante dans le dos de Mimi Geignarde, en crise de larmes.

Elle redoubla de sanglots. Il soupira.

« Voulez-vous que je défie ce séducteur en un duel pour vous ma dame ? » Interrogea-t-il, doucereux.  
« Vous feriez ça ? » Couina le jeune fantôme en relevant la tête.  
« Pour vous, ma Dame de Cœur, certainement. » Rétorqua l'esprit en se rengorgeant.

Elle lui dédia un sourire tremblant, pâlissant de plaisir.

« Mon héros... » Se pâma la jeune fille ectoplasmique.

Le fantôme officiel de Serpentard retint un cri de joie. Il déposa un baisemain sur la paume de sa galante. Finalement, peut-être que les méthodes de Gryffondor avaient du bon, comme le suggérait Sir Nicolas.

o0o

Hermione se servit copieusement de bacon et d'œuf, pour le petit déjeuner.  
Elle mourrait de faim. Severus l'avait tenue toute la nuit, la rassurant, la cajolant, la traitant comme la plus précieuse des choses.  
Il lui avait promis qu'il l'accompagnerait chez ses parents et qu'il s'occuperait de tout. Pas qu'elle ne voulait pas faire face à ses parents, mais elle devait avouer que les situations conflictuelles avec ceux qu'elle aimait n'étaient pas ce qu'elle préférait.  
Et s'il était là pour la soutenir et la choyer... Tout irait bien, non ?  
Elle attrapa le jus de fruit et s'apprêta à se servir un verre quand Ron s'installa face à elle.

« **Devines ce que je t'ai acheté ce matin... du shampoing !** » Taquina le rouquin.

La carafe acheva finalement sa route sur la tête du Weasley, entièrement renversée.  
Hermione soupira.  
Fichues humeurs de femme enceinte.  
Puis elle rigola franchement devant l'apparence de chien mouillé de son ami. Tant et si bien qu'elle ne put se calmer avant d'entamer son premier cours.

o0o

« Le temps passa. On s'habitua à la vie amoureuse du Maître des Cachots.  
Il y eut un double mariage à Poudlard, présidé par un Albus Dumbledore surexcité et totalement incontrôlable.  
Minerva a dû le menacer de lui prendre tous ses bonbons s'il ne se comportait pas décemment.  
Mais au final, ce fut une belle cérémonie...  
N'est-ce pas mon bébé ? »

Hermione ria en regardant son époux parler à son ventre. Elle en était à peine à son troisième mois et rien n'était visible, mais son époux semblait éprouver une fascination viscérale pour son ventre.  
Elle le regarda amoureusement, replaçant une mèche corbeau derrière l'oreille de son mari.  
Elle sourit avec félicité. Finalement, peut-être que le bonheur, c'était simplement ça.

o0o

Severus était dans sa salle de classe quand son épouse débarqua.

« **Dieu du ciel, Severus, tu ne devineras jamais !** » S'écria sa jeune compagne.

Il grogna, retenant une remarque acerbe sur le fait qu'elle interrompait son cours et qu'elle était interdite de cours de Breuvages Magiques à cause de sa grossesse, comme Draco.

« J'attends des jumeaux ! »

Il oublia qu'il était avec une classe de troisième année Serpentard-Gryffondor et se précipita sur son épouse pour la soulever et lui administrer un baiser à couper le souffle.  
Il distribuerait des Oubliettes après.

o0o

Hermione roula des yeux, frottant son dos douloureux, alors qu'elle assistait à une nouvelle crise hormonale de Draco contre Harry.

« **Comment ça Dean Thomas est plus sexy que moi !** » Pleurnicha le blond à l'attention de son époux.

Elle soupira en regardant le brun fixer son compagnon avec un regard de cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

« Mais d'où tu sors une idée pareille ! » Protesta Harry.

Hermione leva la main pour appeler la serveuse. Il y en aurait pour des heures, si on laissait faire les deux jeunes hommes, et elle avait une envie furieuse de glace à la banane avec du chocolat fondant et du nougat.  
C'était pour ça qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés ici, durant leurs emplettes pour les bébés. Severus était parti ramener leurs premières courses à la maison et devait revenir d'un instant à l'autre.  
À côté, les deux adolescents se disputaient avec virulence.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors que son mari apparaissait à ces côtés.  
Il prit un siège et se posa à côté d'elle, comme si de rien n'était.

« De quoi il s'agit cette fois ? » Demanda-t-il, curieux.  
« Du sexy de Dean... »

Il lui adressa un regard furieux.

« Comment ça Dean Thomas est sexy ! » Gronda Severus.

Elle souffla, soudain fatiguée et décida qu'elle n'avait qu'une chose à faire... une larme perla au coin de son œil et aussitôt Severus cessa d'être furieux pour la prendre dans ses bras, s'excusant pour son humeur. Ah, elle l'aimait son homme.  
Elle sourit malicieusement alors que Draco reprochait cette fois à Harry de ne pas être aussi attentif et conciliant que Severus.

o0o

« Poussez ! Poussez madame ! »  
« Aaaaaaaaaah... »  
« Allez Monsieur ! Un effort, nous allons faire une césarienne ! »  
« J'ai maaaaaaaaal ! »

Ron jura qu'il n'aurait jamais de bébé. Jamais.  
Les hurlements de douleur lui parvenaient des deux salles de travail, là où se trouvaient Hermione et Severus, et puis Draco et Harry.  
Il se sentait malade.  
Tous ces cris, c'était pire que l'époque de la Guerre et de subir le Doloris.  
Luna, imperturbable, souriait et papotait avec la mère d'Hermione.  
Les femmes étaient des créatures étranges et incompréhensibles.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, Harry déboucha de sa salle, un sourire traversant son visage d'une oreille à l'autre.

« **C'est un garçon !** » S'écria fièrement le Survivant.

Il fallu attendre environ six heures de plus, avant qu'un Snape fatigué mais fier annonce la venue au monde d'une fillette et d'un garçonnet.  
C'était officiel, décida Ron, en voyant son ex-professeur de Potions rougeoyer de fierté, il allait lui aussi faire un bébé avec Luna.

o0o

Sir Nicolas regardait le Maître des Potions revenir avec bébés, épouse et chat au château, pour la nouvelle année scolaire, à travers une des fenêtres du bâtiment.

« Vous savez, je l'avais prédit... » Commenta, à vide, Sybille Trelawney. « Mon Oeil Intérieur... »  
« **Franchement, je m'en contrefiche.** » Répondit le fantôme avant de s'éloigner.

Il avait un couple à féliciter. Il se pressa à travers les murs, espérant gagner la course contre Sir Albus Dumbledore et Dame Minerva McGonagall.  
Il croisa un Baron Sanglant roucoulant avec Mimi Geignarde et leur adressa un signe amical avant de continuer sa route.  
Vite, vite... Il fallait qu'il voit les futures petites merveilles de Gryffondor.  
Oui Gryffondor. Parce que c'était le pari des fantômes du château, savoir quelle serait la maison des petits anges...  
Et ils auraient tout le temps du monde pour le découvrir.

o0o

**fin**

o0o

1,2,3,4…16,17…25…26…31 !  
J'ai vaincuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue !  
ARGH !  
34 pages Word... je suis masooooooooo ! Si j'avais pas le thé, j'aurais jamais pu faire ne serait-ce que le tiers de cette fic !  
Pour la p'tite histoire, l'idée foireuse d'écrire un OS avec le défi d'Alieonor m'est apparue mi-décembre et j'ai attaquée fin décembre, malheureusement, j'ai bloquée deux fois sur l'écriture, de la citation 11 à 13 et sur les citations 23 et 25... Mais cette fois, c'est bon !  
OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !  
Donc, Mikishine, Wendy et toutes les autres, voici mes 31 Déclarations.  
J'espère qu'elles vous auront plu.  
Parce que je suis pas sûre de pouvoir recommencer un OS comme ça avant quelque temps...  
Argh ! Mon neurone à idées foireuses est mort de fatigue !  
Lol

Lied, portnawak-adepte.


End file.
